


Entre el deber y el querer

by kasomicu



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Cazzie, Dilema, F/F, F/M, Trianguloamoroso, cevan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Casey tenía un dilema que le carcomía por dentro, era consciente de que su apéndice no era el único culpable de su inapetencia.Fanfic de Atypical. Leves spoilers de la tercera temporada.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie, Evan Chapin/Casey Gardner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Entre el deber y el querer

Casey amaba a Evan, no existía ningún atisbo de duda en ello, él era quien le hacía pisar tierra, le daba la cómoda tranquilidad que podía ofrecer una persona estable emocionalmente, y a Cas eso le venía bien ya que Elsa era una persona sumamente controladora, su padre era alguien que no afrontaba los problemas y los acumulaba hasta hacerlos explotar y Sam era un caso aparte, innegablemente inestable. Cas le estaría eternamente agradecida a Evan, era como un ancla en su vida que por lo general era como un barco que recorría vertiginosamente rápido para poder rehuír de su realidad.

Izzie era distinta, era la gasolina de su fuego, el carbón para hacer andar ese barco a toda velocidad, ella le instaba a volar sin pensar en quemarse con el sol, le hacía cuestionarse todo, en más de un sentido, y le hacía decir en voz alta lo que se avergonzaba de tan sólo pensar.

Pero Cas se confundía más de una vez, porque Izzie daba señales de querer todo con ella, sin embargo, luego actuaba como si sólo fuese una mejor amiga. Le dolía a Cas, porque no sólo se arriesgaba a admitir ser lesbiana o bisexual, sino también lastimaría a Evan, y ella lo quería, lo amaba, no enloquecía por él como por Izzie, no obstante, no quería arruinarlo todo como Elsa con su matrimonio.

Izzie le ofrecía todo y nada a la vez, a diferencia de Evan que era estabilidad y con acciones demostrar que no ofrecía mucho pero era todo lo que tenía.

Cas los amaba a ambos, pero tenía demasiado en mente, y le daba miedo convertirse más en Elsa, pero también quedarse en una relación por ser algo seguro, para luego arrepentirse de lo que pudo o no ser.

Al tenerlos a ambos durmiendo junto a ella después de la película, era consciente de que de algún modo no perdería a ninguno si mantenía su vida tal como estaba ahora, y su terror a perderlos era mucho más grande que su anhelo por tener más.

Quizá era mejor así, compartir un beso ocasional con Izzie como mejores amigas, fingiendo que le era ajeno todas las emociones que hacían latir su corazón con fuerza, e imaginar que con Evan la sentía a ella, era un poco injusto pero nadie tendría por qué saberlo.

Acarició las cabezas de ambos, disfrutando ese instante, sin estar presionándose mentalmente, al menos por ahora.


End file.
